My Hero
by Thelambx
Summary: Marrisa, the younger sister of Hiccup gets taken and hurt By Hiccups most hated enemy, Drago. Hiccup and the others have to go and save her. Will Hiccup be able to save his younger sister? This is my story if Hiccup did have a sister. Its older hiccup. And marrisa is my OC. In this one Hiccup is 18 and marrisa is 16. Please no bad reviews. This was my idea and I'm happy with it. :)


Marrisa haddock, the younger sister of Hiccup Haddock, was captured by Drago, Hiccup's most hated enemy. He thought that Hiccup took everything away from him. So he believed that he should take everything away from Hiccup. An eye for an eye. And that meant taking away his sister. Besides his mother Valka, and the love of his life Astrid, Marrisa was the most precious thing to him. He always made her laugh, held her when she cried, he was the best big brother ever.

Marrisa was sitting in a cage, her knees pulled to her chest and her gold eyes filled with tears. "H-Hiccup… where are you?" she whispered. She was on the ship with Drago and his men. Drago smirked evilly as he knelt down beside the cage, in front of Marrisa, who tried to back up but only hit her back against the cage. "W-what do you want from me?" her breath trembled as she hugged her knees. "If Hiccup can take everything away from me, I'll do the same to him. So… let's have some fun shall we?" Her eyes widened with fear as he unlocked the cage and grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair. She screamed as he dragged her out, forcing her to stand up. "HELP!" He spun her around and his fist connected with her cheek. Her head jerked to the side as she fell on her back, her hand flying to her cheek. She tried to crawl away, but he got on top of her, his eyes full of evil and lust. He ripped open the top part of her white dress, exposing her bra, which made her scream in horror. He backhanded her in the face, causing her cheek to turn red and sting. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he stood up, only to bring his foot down on her stomach. She could feel a few ribs break as she coughed up blood. He climbed on top of her again and with one hand pinned her wrists above her head. She tried to fight back but was in so much pain. He lifted up her dress, past her hips which made her scream again. "SHUT UP BITCH!" he smacked her in the face. He brought his hand up only to slap her thighs, really hard. She cried as tears rolled down her cheeks, feeling her thighs sting like hell. They began to turn red. He hovered over her and began repeatedly punching her In the face. Her left eye began to swell and bruise as A slight bit of blood came out of her mouth. He then moved down and without warning shoved two fingers inside of her womanhood. She violently arched her back and screamed as loud as she could. "STOP P-PLEASE!" she cried. "hiccup where are you?!"

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut along with Valka were on their dragons, flying as fast as they can towards the ship. Hiccup was worrying so much. "If he so much as laid a finger on her, I swear to god I will knock out his front teeth and make him bleed." He said angrily. "Come on Toothless faster!" Toothless picked up speed as the others frantically looked around. Suddenly an ear piercing scream filled the air. Hiccup squinted his eyes and when they passed the clouds, he widened them angrily. Drago was on top of her, beating her senseless. "HOLD ON MARRISA!"

Marrisa was bloody, injured and beaten. She was on the ground, curled up, coughing up blood and crying. Bruises outlined her skin, her dress completely torn. Her left eye was bruised and swollen. 3 ribs were cracked and her ankle was slightly dislocated. Drago went to pick her up until he spotted Hiccup and the others zooming towards him. He smirked evilly as he grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to stand up. As they landed, he wrapped an arm around her throat and began choking her. His other hand held her wrists behind her back. She couldn't move. She gasped for air as she struggled to breathe. Astrid got out her axe and prepared to strike. That only added fuel to Drago's fire and he tightened his grip on marrisas throat. Her windpipe was closing, making it difficult for her to get oxygen into her lungs. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he smirked as Hiccup stared at him. "Let her go…" he said dangerously low. He looked at Marrisa who was losing consciousness. She was starting to black out. "You want her… come and get her…" as her eyes closed and she passed out, Drago threw her into a wall, making her fall and land on the cage she was trapped in earlier. She rolled off and landed on the ship, on her back. Hiccup watched, his eyes full of anger. He ran towards Drago, ready to fight him. While they fought, the others fought his men. Astrid kicked one of the men in the gut, then swept his leg, making him fall flat on his back. The twins were fighting two other men, while valka was helping fishlegs. Hiccup was repeatedly punching Drago in the face. "Never put… your hands… On her AGAIN!" He punched him and three teeth came flying out of his mouth. He grabbed Drago and threw him overboard, into the water. Drago spit out water and growled. "Just you wait! I'll come back for you!" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "H-hiccup…" Hiccup swiftly turned around and ran to marrisa. He collapsed beside her and gently pulled her in his arms. She looked like she would pass out again. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and looked at her tears filling his eyes. "Ssh… its going to be okay… Please keep fighting…" As he slipped his other hand under her knees and lifted her up, her head rolled back as she passed out. One hand rested on her stomach, the other one dangling. He looked at the others, who were getting on their dragons. Hiccup got on toothless with marrisa in his arms and they took off. When they got to Berk, Hiccup got off with marrisas limp body in his arms and started running to gothi's house. He couldn't bare to lose his little sister.

An hour passed and Hiccup was still pacing back and forth. Astrid gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup… shell be okay…" Hiccup swiftly turned around and looked at Astrid. "I can't lose her… I just can't…" As soon as he said that, the door opened and revealed Gothi. He turned around and saw a small smile on her face. "She's going to be fine…" Hiccup, hearing that she would be alright, sighed in relief. "What are her injuries? Is she awake?" "She has 3 broken ribs, dislocated ankle, bruised eye, bruises on her arms and thighs… she almost had a crush throat. But she will be alright. And she's asking for you…" Hiccup wasted no time in walking inside and when he saw marrisa, He let a few tears fall down his cheeks. She was under the covers, wearing a simple grey nightgown. She was wearing bandages around her waist and ankle which were not visible at the moment. He walked towards her and knelt down beside her, gently taking her hand in his. She looked up at him and let a tear fall. "H-Hiccup…" she started coughing. Her voice was so hoarse from screaming so much. He gently placed a hand on her forehead as he looked into her eyes. "Ssh… just relax Marrisa…" when she finished coughing, she sighed sadly. "I-I was so scared… I thought y-you wouldn't make it in t-time…" he gently removed his hand and pressed his lips against her forehead. "I did little sister… I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist… you mean everything to me…" she smiled weakly. "W-will you stay with me?" she croaked. He nodded and slightly smiled. "I'm sure Gothi wouldn't mind. Besides I don't want to leave your side tonight…" He carefully slipped under the covers and gently pulled her in his arms. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her head to his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair and sighed. "I love you… My hero…" she yawned tiredly before falling asleep in his arms. He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. He gently ran his knuckles down her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I love you too… little sister"


End file.
